Dreaming
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: Un rêve qui se transforme en un cauchemar, comme pour défier ses sentiments, où aucune issue ne serait possible.


Et voilà, après un peu plus d'une semaine d'hésitation et de modifications, je me décide enfin à poster cette... Chose. '-' Donc... Que dire? C'est mon tout premier OS sur Reborn, et sur mon OTP; 6918 (MukuroxHibari). Bon, alors c'est possible que ce soit légèrement OOC, et par dessus tout je ne saurais dire si c'est dans un UA ou pas. Disons que c'est assez libre à l'imagination concernant ceci.

Oh et, si jamais une petite recherche vous intéresse, les trois noms de fleurs (et leur couleur) que je nomme au début ne sont pas choisies au hasard, je les ai prit pour leur signification parce que je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le couple ou mon OS. Alors si jamais vous êtes curieux/curieuses, vous pouvez aller voir sur la jolie page de Wikipédia où y'a les significations de toutes les fleurs... Mais bon, en fait, on s'en fout. XD

**Disclaimer**: Vous vous doutez bien que Reborn ne m'appartient pas, sinon beaucoup de choses ne seraient pas les mêmes 8D

**Pairing**: 6918

Et... Voilà, enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas un petit minuscule review de rien du tout ;w;

* * *

**Dreaming**

Le doux parfum des _hortensias_ bleutées plantées un peu partout mélangée à celle des_ roses _blanches et des _acacias _jaunes qui décoraient avec élégance l'immense jardin dans lequel il se trouvait donnait à l'ambiance un sentiment de paix, qui envoûtait tous ses sens par cette tranquillité qui lui semblait presque anormale. La légère brise qui régnait, doucement, faisait danser les branches des cerisiers rosies par les fleurs qui l'ornaient gracieusement. Le soleil montait tranquillement au ciel; le tout donnait un paysage apaisant et à l'abris de tout danger. Les herbes courtes se balançaient tranquillement au gré du vent et les fleurs des cerisiers tombaient sur le sol, aussi doucement que la montée du soleil dans les cieux, légèrement transportée par le vent, se déposant à divers endroits.

Seul lui semblait minuscule et moindre face à un tel spectacle qui lui était gratuitement offert par la nature. Même lui, le puissant et redouté Hibari Kyoya n'était _rien _devant cette tranquillité qui semblait si imperturbable et impénétrable. Quelques de ses mèches de cheveux s'agitaient dans les airs, privées de s'envoler comme le font les oiseaux en liberté. Il n'était pas en mesure de bouger, son corps n'obéissait plus et semblait s'être déconnecté, trop fasciné par le paysage. Son visage restait bien sûr impassible comme il avait pour habitude d'être, et ses orbes de couleur acier scruptaient les alentours du lieu qui lui était jusque là inconnu, ne ratant aucun des détails qu'il avait la capacité d'appercevoir.

Même la tranquilité presque permanente de Namimori n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle que l'on retrouvait ici. Il était submérgé par un sentiment de tranquilité dont il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué, n'étant guère coutume chez lui.

Les cerisiers qui étaient en général l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde, l'appaisait maintenant, sans avoir le réel pouvoir d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il était bien, étrangement bien même, mais au fond de lui il ressentait un manque, un vide; mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se l'aurait avoué. Pas même en cent ans.

Le temps d'une seconde, il rabaissa les paupières en prenant une grande inspiration, puis il sentit le sol sous ses pieds trembler, au début faiblement, et de plus en plus violemment. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux sous la surprise, et malgré tout, il ne pouvait rien appercevoir; la pénombre avait prit la place des rayons du soleil et tout semblait avoir disparu autour de lui.

Il sentit son corps flotter dans le vide, quelques instants, puis ouvrit les yeux une seconde fois, n'ayant cependant pas le souvenir de les avoir refermés auparavant. Il se retrouvait à présent au milieu d'un champs de bataille, où des corps par millier jonchaient le sol boueux et souillé de sang. Le ciel était grisonnant et les nuages ne laissaient place à aucune parcelle du bleu azur de celui-ci. Tout autour de lui semblait avoir perdu ses couleurs, tel un tableau peint de noir et de blanc, des tons déprimants et lourds sur le moral.

Il allait faire un pas devant afin de s'échapper de ce sinistre lieu, lorsqu'un corps à ses pieds lui bloqua le passage. Il baissa ses yeux bleutés vers le sol afin de voir de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait, et se figea sur place en reconnaissant la coupe de cheveux semblable à un ananas du corps qui était inerte, à ses pieds. Couché à plat ventre sur le sol, Rokudo Mukuro ne bougeait plus. On aurait pu croire qu'il était seulement endormit ou alors dans le comma, mais Hibari le savait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre; Il était _mort_.

Le jeune nomme recula de quelques pas, ne détachant toujours pas son regard de Mukuro. C'était impossible, cette tête d'ananas ne _pouvait_ pas mourir, il était invincible, intouchable et... Personne ne pouvait le vaincre...

Hibari était le seul à avoir cette permission.

Parce que Mukuro lui appartenait. Il n'aurait jamais avoué cela à qui que ce soit et par dessus tout ne l'aurait jamais clamé à voix haute et fière, mais pour lui, c'était chose faite et claire; il était le seul à pouvoir affecter d'une quelconque façon l'illusioniste. Et, en revanche, celui-ci n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça.

La peur, était-ce cela qu'il ressentait? Il ne le savait guère, et ne voulait pas le savoir de toute façon. Toute sa vie il s'était refusé de se laisser emporter par ce genre de sentiment et de, par dessus tout, s'attacher à une personne, alors il ne se l'était jamais complètement avoué à lui-même. Il se fermait les yeux et se bouchait les oreilles, ne donnant aucun nom particulier à cette particulière sensation que lui procurait Mukuro; que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour, ça lui était complètement égal. Auparavant ce n'était pour lui que des sentiments inutiles venant détruire ce qu'est la réelle valeur de l'Homme, proccurant une souffrance qui aurait pu être aisément évitée. Se donner de la peine pour rien, en outre. Alors, il préférait se dire qu'avec Mukuro, c'était différent. C'est tout. Même si le sentiment qu'il ressentait était particulièrement puissant, et par dessus tout en ce moment.

Mais s'il savait bien une chose, c'était que l'autre homme n'avait pas le droit de partir si facilement et de cette façon-la.

Sans avoir le contrôle de son propre corps, Hibari tomba à genoux, à même le sol, aux côtés du corps de l'homme avec qui il avait tissé des liens on ne peut plus étranges et entremêlés. Il porta un bref regard à ses mains et sursauta légèrement, sans le laisser parraître physiquement, en y voyant un poignard qu'il tenait fermement, couvert de sang. Puis il fixa le dos ensanglanté de Mukuro. Et il comprit.

_Il l'avait tué. _

Hibari se redressa soudainement, et ouvrit lentement les yeux par après. Le souffle saccadé, il observa autour de lui et reconnu la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar?

_- Tu as fais un cauchemar, Kyoya? _

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la personne qui partageait -malgré lui, de gré ou de force- son lit. Un homme aux longs cheveux bleus et aux yeux vairons l'observait en souriant d'une manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier de moqueuse, et Hibari fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi étaient-ils dans le même lit, déjà? Il regrettait amèrement ce choix un peu trop souvent à son goût. Cet herbivore mériterait d'être mordu à mort.

_- Non. J'avais cru entendre un bruit, c'est tout. _

Sans un mot de plus, le brun reprit une position normale afin de dormir, de dos à l'autre. Il n'allait probablement pas être en mesure de s'endormir de nouveau pour le reste de la nuit, repensant à cet horrible songe qui avait pour thème la mort de son amant, mais qu'importe.

_- Kufufu... Hibari Kyoya est vraiment le plus pire de tous les menteurs. _


End file.
